


Third time's the charm

by SharpeCanary



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 11:06:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17866109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharpeCanary/pseuds/SharpeCanary
Summary: They meet again and again....and well again.





	Third time's the charm

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know what this is but enjoy.

_**Monday Morning** _

“Watch where you’re going, dick” Sara huffed as she ran through the street, bumping into someone as she rounded the corner a little too quickly.

“Me?” The stranger said back incredulously. “You’re the one that ran into me, asshole.”

“Yeah, whatever just get out of my way.” Sara pushed past them, shoulder bumping into the other person a little harder than necessary as she did. Her friends had already given her shit for being late every night last week, there was no way she was going to let it happen again.

-

_**Wednesday Afternoon** _

Sara absentmindedly wandered the aisles, picking out the groceries on her list and slinging them into the trolley. She ran her pen along her messy handwriting to see what had yet to be ticked off her list.

Apples.

She stopped as she got to the unticked item, tapping her pen against the word with a slight nod of her head before her legs began to move again. She went to grab an apple but found her hand wrapped around another hand.

“Oh, I’m sorry.” Sara’s face lit up slightly as she looked at this other woman, her long blonde hair neatly placed over one shoulder, her bright blue eyes shining in the fluorescent light of the supermarket.

 _‘Woah this woman is attractive. I’m going to get her number’_ Sara thought to herself.

“You.” Sara took a slight step backwards at the anger laced in the other person’s voice as she pointed an accusing finger towards Sara.

“Um me?” Sara’s face furrowed in confusion, attempting to figure out whether she knew this woman.

“Are you following me?”

“Why wou…”

“I’m still expecting an apology.”

“An apology for what exactly?” Sara was beginning to get annoyed and even more confused.

 _‘Who does this woman think she is demanding an apology and to think I was going to be nice enough to ask her out for dinner’_ she thought.

Sara, remembering she still had hold of the woman’s hand relinquished her grasp and folded her arms across her chest defensively.

“For when you ran into me the other day, blamed it on me and then hit me with your shoulder.” The other blonde snarled, back straightening and crossing her arms to mirror Sara’s position.

Sara’s face scrunched up in confusion, trying to understand what this woman was rambling on about.

_‘Oh’_

“Oh. That was you?” her eyes dropped to the floor sheepishly. “Look I’m sorry about that. I was in a rush and…and well that’s it, I was in a rush. I’m sorry we ran into each other.”

“Into each other?” the other woman’s eyebrows shot up. “We didn’t run into each other, you ran into me.”

Sara was beginning to get annoyed. She had already apologised once, and she wasn’t going to do it again. “Yes each other” she spat back.

“Maybe you should get your eyes checked and your memory tested because that’s not at all what happened.”

“Look lady, I’m going to walk away before…” she trailed off, unsure of how exactly she wanted to finish this sentence. On the one hand she wanted to punch this infuriating woman, but on the other…Sara’s eyes flickered down to the other woman’s lips.

“Before you what?” an expectant face stared back at her, but Sara had no answer. Her thoughts had taken her to an inappropriate place, and she could no longer remember what it was exactly they were talking about.

“Whatever, just stay out of my way.” The taller blonde finally huffed out impatiently, no longer interested in getting an answer to her question. Before Sara could protest or retaliate with a comeback, the other woman was gone.

-

_**Friday Night** _

“Looky here” Sara said as she squeezed between people to get to the bar. The tall blonde turned her head at the feel of someone pressed against her side and grunted when she met those infuriating ocean eyes.

“Wow you really are following me, aren’t you?”

“Why would I ever want to follow you? I’m here with my friends, just trying to get a drink.”

The tall blonde narrowed her eyes at Sara but let it go, turning back around to get the bartenders attention.

Sara took a deep breath and decided to try again, sure there was more to this woman than the hard exterior she was showing.

“You know I never did get your name”

“I never gave you my name”

“Well can you give it to me now?”

“Nope”

“Why not?”

“Why should I?”

“Well, I can call you dick again if you prefer”

“Who says we will ever see each other again?”

“Considering we’ve seen each other three times this week already, I have a bad feeling that we will continue to keep running into each other.”

“Only because you keep following me.”

Sara rolled her eyes “for the last time I am not following you.”

The blonde moved from her place by the bar, fed up of talking to this woman’s back and pushed her way between the bar and the other woman so she was finally facing her. She could see the frustration forming deep in the other woman’s features and it spurred her on, exciting her just a little more than it should.

“Fine I have a suggestion.” The tall blonde opened her mouth to reply but Sara put her hand up to stop her. “Just hear me out alright.” The other woman nodded cautiously, eyebrow raising curiously.

“Play a game of pool with me. If I win you tell me your name, if you win, I’ll leave you alone.” Sara outstretched her hand between them “deal?”  
The taller blonde looked from her face down to the hand between them.

“Ugh alright fine but when I win you better leave me alone.” She took Sara’s hand in her own.

“Pinky swear” Sara’s face lit up, slightly pulling the hand she was holding towards the pool table.

“No way, I need a drink first.” The other woman shook her head, pulling her hand back and turned to the bar.

 

“So do you need me to teach you how to play?” Sara wiggled her eyebrows, a teasing lilt to her voice as she was finally joined at the pool table.

The other woman scoffed, chalking up her cue. “Are you breaking or me?”

Sara tilted her head in thought “I’m a gentlewoman, I’ll let you go first.”

The other woman put down the white ball, lining it up for the break. She pulled back the cue before hitting the ball with a smack, potting two red balls.

“Damn” Sara’s mouth parted slightly in shock.

“Didn’t think I was actually going to let you win, did you?” The other woman teased back.

 

Both blondes were fairly matched with their skill, it came down to just the black ball, the taller woman was about to take her winning shot when her hip was bumped, and the white ball narrowly missed the black. “Hey what the fuck?” She scowled, throwing her hands in the air.

“Oops I’m sorry” Sara gave the sincerest apologetic look she could muster before sinking the black ball.

“I win, now I think you owe me something.”

“No way, you cheated.”

“I did not” Sara clutched her chest, pretending to be wounded “pay up, you owe me a name.”

“Fine” she looked around the bar ushering Sara closer as if she was going to tell her a secret. “The name is Carol.”

“Well it’s nice to meet you again, Carol. Can I buy you a drink?”

“Not a chance.”

 

“AVA, AVA” the tall blondes head whipped around to where the sound was coming from.

“Dammit it, Gary.” Her long fingers rubbed against her temple “What do you want?”

“Ava, I’ve been looking for you everywhere.” He pushed his glasses further up his face with a bright smile, eyes shooting over her shoulder to see a smaller blonde staring back at them in confusion.

“Oh sorry, I didn’t mean to interrupt.” He stuttered, already beginning to shuffle backwards and out of the reach of his friend.

Ava’s hand balled up into a fist by her side, her mind made up, she was definitely going to murder Gary.

“So, Ava huh?” Sara said leaning against the pool table a smirk covering her face “sure I can’t buy you a drink?”


End file.
